


Switched!

by YinYangPaw



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangPaw/pseuds/YinYangPaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the countries have switched bodies! That's totally like, not cool! The thing is, they don't have a clue how to get back to normal! So,if they ever want to have their own bodies back, Germany, Italy, Japan, America, Britain, France, Russia, China, Prussia, and Romano have to band together to find the source and reverse the curse. On their way, they may run into a few familiar faces and find that they aren't the only countries that have been affected! Join them on their adventure, and lets hope things work out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP!” The yell echoed around the room, which quickly was silenced. All eyes turned to a man with short black hair and brown eyes. It was Japan…or at least it looked like Japan. The man sounded A LOT like Germany.  
“Dude, this is totally whack!” That came from a man that sounded like America, yet looked like Romano.  
“Britain, dude this is not cool! What did you do to us?”  
“Why do you call me Britain?” That was most certainly France’s voice coming from England’s body. “Get out of my body, frog!” That sounded like Britain…but it was coming from France’s body. Instantly the two started wrestling.  
“If this is my permanent body, I will destroy it with my pick-axe.”  
“You will do no such thing to my body, aru!”  
“So let me get this straight. Germany and Japan switched bodies, Russia and China switched, Britain and France switched bodies, Romano and I changed, and Italy and Prussia switched? Don’t get me wrong, I love leaving my body as much as the next person but I liked my original body!” America whined.  
“Ahonhonhon ~ I look absolutely bland! I must get home and at least change clothes!” Apparently Britain and France had broken apart, as they were now standing side by side. “You will do no such thing!” England protested furiously. “You shouldn’t ‘ave cursed us then.” Retorted France. “It wasn’t me! Why on earth would I want this?” It didn’t take long for France to figure out what to respond with. “Who wouldn’t want my body?”  
“The one time I agree to go to a meeting wiz you and I lose my awezome body? You better fix this, West!” It was certainly an odd thing to see…Italy yelling at Japan that is.  
“Holy crapola! I will kill whoever did this! Now I look like that stupid A-“Romano had dug his new hand into his pocket. “You carry burgers in here?!” A hand was placed on Romano’s shoulder. It looked like Prussia, but he knew it was his stupid brother.  
“Romano, calm down.”  
“Don’t touch me!”  
“Countries, calm down! Let’s all go home, and meet up tomorrow! I’m going to see If my righteous alien dude friend knows what’s going on!” It was odd to hear such a cheery voice coming from Romano’s body, but everyone nodded all the same.  
   
   
"Well? Did that stupid alien tell you anything?" What looked like France raised a eyebrow as he eyed America, though it appeared to be Romano still.  
"He's not a alien, Tony is my best friend!"  
"Again, that doesn't mean he isn't an alien." England growled, still trapped within France's body. It was awfully confusing.  
"Whatever, dude! Anyway, he kinda thought I was a intruder and it took me awhile -"  
"Get to the point."  
"Right! He totally blamed you, man!"  
"He what?!" Britain growled, crossing France's arms.  
"After a while of me telling him you said you didn't do it, he said it was the Picts!"  
"WHAT?!" All nine countries gasped in unison, staring in horror at America/Romano.  
"Those bloody faces-less things are back?!" England whimpered.  
"Italy! You’re the one that told them they can come back!" Germany rounded on Italy, or it looked like Japan was yelling at Prussia. All the same Italy looked as if he was about to cry, and said nothing.  
“Pardon me, but did that charming alien of yours tell you how to change us back?” France spoke up. America snorted as Tony was once more referred to as an alien, but still answered the question. “He said we gotta find their spaceship, but it’s crazy far from here! They made some island their base…” America explained.  
“How did he know all that?” France gasped, while America shrugged in response. “Why is it always an island?” Germany muttered.  
“Even if we hate it, I say we should all work together again to bring these dudes down! Unless you would all rather live in the wrong bod from now on…” All the country’s frowned at Americas words. “Count me in…” England huffed. “Moi aussi.” France agreed. “I will partake in ris.” Japan nodded. “Me to.” China said. “I will come to, da?” Russia smiled gently. “Zey awesome Prussia will join you.” Prussia said reluctantly. “You can count us in!” Italy said happily, his hand wrapped around a protesting Romano’s neck. “I will come.” Germany said lastly.  
“Sweet, dudes! That’s all of us! How about we get started?”  
“Who put you in charge?”  
“Duh, I did because I’m the hero!”  
England sighed. _I suppose the sooner we leave, the sooner I can have my own body and stop travelling with these idiots._ With that thought in mind, all ten countries set off down a woven path that wound into enemy territory.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure, man?”  
“Of course I am sure!”  
America had been asking the other countries for food, and to his dismay they had none. “Hey, careful! That’s my body you’re trying to fatten up!” Romano growled angrily. “Even heroes get hungry!” America shot back. A vein appeared on Romano’s head, and it didn’t look natural as he was still trapped in America’s body. America opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but the words never came as he was hit on the back and almost met with the ground.  
He turned around to see a smiling face. “Hey dude, what’s the deal?” America straightened himself up, looking stupidly at the new face. “Romano? What happened to you?” The man asked America, his smile fading to a look of concern. “Spain!” Romano exclaimed, covering his head with his hands. “Why haven’t you switched bodies?” Romano asked Spain, peering at him through his fingers.  
“What is that supposed to mean? Romano, you and your strange friends can come in for some churros and tomatoes and explain to me what’s going on!” Spain was still talking to America, who grinned at the thought of food. “Sure dude, that sounds great!”

Spain eyed the group, open mouthed. He had just heard their story, and was shocked. He looked at all of them in turn. Most of them looked serious, but what appeared to be Romano was stuffing his face with churros and what appeared to be Prussia was munching on a tomatoes.  
“I don’t believe it.” He gaped. “Well you better believe it, you tomato –“Romano finished with a rather rude insult to Spain. This only made Spain beam at him, however. “That’s defiantly you in there, Romano!” He sounded cheerful.  
“Thanks for the food, but I think we best be going.” England cleared his throat, shooting glances every now and then to the door. He was growing uncomfortable as there was a mirror propped up on the wall and every time he looked in it, instead of emerald green two blue eyes he had glared at so much looked back at him. It was certainly unnerving. “If you must.” Spain said, frowning.  
“That was certainly strange.” Britain said when they were all standing outside the home and heading back onto the path. “What do you mean?” France eyed him with his own face and he shivered. “The fact Spain wasn’t affected.” He continued. “England, you have my head now use it. Think, Spain doesn’t live with anyone to switch bodies with!”


	3. Chapter 3

Russia took the lead, with the other countries following close behind. It was slowly getting colder, and soon gravel had changed to snow. “P-Pardon me, but it appears you are reading us to your home!” Japan spoke up, shivering. Russia turned his beaming gaze on him. “I am needing to check on my home, da?” He rustled Japan, or Germanys, hair. It was certainly different for Russia. Now that he was in China’s body he had to reach up as he was much smaller.  
They arrived at Russia’s home, everyone shivering and huddling up together to keep warm. “Wait a tick, why exactly are we here?! You were just here last night!” Britain yelled. “Stop yelling and looking so mad all the time! You are going to give me wrinkles!” France fretted. However they were both ignored as what appeared to be Estonia appeared, looking shaken.  
“Russia, sir!” After that, it was clear Lithuania and Estonia had switched bodies. Close behind him, what looked like Lithuania rounded the corner, having the same shaken look as Estonia. A moment later they were joined by a very upset Belarus…or at least it looked like Belarus. She had frightened expression that didn’t fit right on her. Before anyone could say anything, what looked like Latvia was clinging onto China’s arm. “Brother Russia, what has happened?” Belarus’s voice drifted eerily from Latvia and China looked at her in horror, shaking her off. “I am not Russia, aru! He is!” China said miserably, pointing at his own body.  
“I am going on the trip with my friends…” The other countries left Russia to explain what had happened and what was going to happen to the Baltic States and his sister. They decided to wait outside for Russia. “I still don’t understand why we had to come here in the first place.” Britain was grumbling, sitting on the front steps.   
“All finished da?” The front door swung open, knocking Britain over who instantly cursed loudly. Dusting himself off once he got to his feet, Britain glared at Russia for a moment. “Western nations are so immature…” The mutter came from China, but nobody seemed to acknowledge it. “Can we get back to our mission, zen?” The irritated grumble came from Germany, and the other nations nodded in agreement.  
Soon they were back on the trail, this time Japan, Germany, and Italy where leading the way. The other nations trailed behind them. It appeared that England and France were fighting…again. Russia and China where in deep conversation, China looking rather horrified as Russia rambled on about something. Romano was glaring at America, and yelling at him about something. It was hard to understand, but it sounded like Romano had found a french fry in his shoe.  
Everyone nearly ran into each other, Germany halted. They all gave him annoyed and confused glares. “We will set up camp, and stay here for ze night.” He announced. At this point they were deep in the woods, and whatever sky wasn’t blocked by trees appeared to be black.  
After much confusion, a small campfire was burning, with countries around it trying to get warm as chilly night air nipped at them. “Hey dudes, we should tell ghost stories or something!” America suggested, and almost everyone shook their heads in disagreement. However, to everyone’s horror, Russia was nodding. “Yes, a story sounds good! I can tell one!” He said, beaming. “No!” Everyone said to Russia in unison. But he merely shook his head. “Don’t be silly. I wasn’t asking your permission! Now the story telling begins…” Well into Russia’s story, everyone was clinging onto each other looking down right scared. America was rocking back in forth, looking as if he were about to cry, China stared in in horror at nothing in particular, France and Britain were clinging onto each other as if their life depended on it, the two Italy brothers were trying to hide behind a scared and annoyed looking Germany, Japan was clenching his stomach and moaning, while Prussia cowered on the ground. “…And that is why this man is part of mother Russia, and why he has no eyes.” Russia finished, still grinning. “What is wrong? Did you not like it? I can tell a better one if you like.’ Russia offered, noticing their actions and frowning. “N-no, that’s alright old chap!” Britain said quickly, breaking away from France. “I hate you for making my say it, but I agree. Let us all get some shut eye, non?” France spoke, looking shaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came quickly, the sun warming up the nations as it rose into the sky. Russia was still sleeping soundly; America was snoring loudly next to him, the two Italy brothers were curled up together, Germany was passed out cold on his back, Japan was silent as he slept on as well as China, Prussia was matching America’s snores, and France was mumbling in his sleep. Britain, however, was very much awake. He couldn’t stand being in this stupid body. He was sitting up in the pile of leaves, staring at the ring of rocks that had once been their campfire.  
Standing up, he stretched and by doing so, he accidentally awoke France. “Britain, how do you live in these stuffy military clothes?” He asked groggily, and England gritted his teeth. “I’m going to scout ahead.” He said quickly, before they could start fighting.  
Britain left the other nations, walking some-what ahead. To his dismay, France followed. “I meant to go alone, you know.” England muttered as they walked. He could see an opening in the tree’s ahead. “You should’ve thought of that before you agreed to come along, bossy pants.” France responded bitterly. They walked on in awkward silence, until the forest ended. “Blimey, isn’t that Switzerland’s house?” Before France could reply to Britain, the question was answered as gun-shots went off nearby.  
“Switzerland shoots trespassers, remember!” France gasped, elbowing England as the shots grew louder. “Let’s get out of here!” Too late. Britain hit the floor with a yelp, clutching his arm. Blood oozed out through his shirt, and France stared at him in horror, unsure what to do. So he simply stood, rigid, as the cry “Hold your fire!” Echoed around them. It was then what looked like Liechtenstein came marching up to the terrified France, and now unconscious Britain, a shot-gun in her hand.  
“Oh hello, belle jeune femme(Beautiful young lady).” France said, getting on one knee and kissing her hand. She yanked it away. “Get off me. What is wrong with you, Britain?!” France looked horrified as Switzerland’s voice came from her mouth. Shaking his head, he stood up. “Ahonhonhon, I thought you were young Liechtenstein.” This seemed to only anger Switzerland more. “That’s my sister you’re talking about, frenchy!” Switzerland growled, realizing who it was from the voice. His angry gaze drifted to Britain. “I’m guessing that’s England. Bring him inside.” He said grudgingly.  
They had laid Britain on the couch, his arm now wrapped in bandages. France was sitting at a wooden table, Switzerland glaring at him from the other side.  
“Tell me again why you are here.”  
“No need to be so hostile, Switzerland! We are all friends here, non?” France’s words where met with a continued stare. Though he really didn’t take it that seriously as it was Liechtenstein’s adorable face that was locked on him. So France simply smirked, and turned around to stare at the unconscious Britain. “Though that may be Britain, you must admit I look simply gorgeous even in my slumber.” He remarked, studying his own sleeping body. At these words England stirred, and he opened his now blue eyes and looked around groggily in confusion, not seeming to notice France and Switzerland now staring at him.  
“Ahonhonhon, about time you awoke…” France hummed in a sing-song voice. “Where on earth are we?” England muttered in response, lifting himself into a sitting position. “We are at Switzerland’s house. His soldiers accidently shot you in the arm.” France explained through a big smirk. “That explains the pain in my arm and my bloody clothes…” Britain said with a groan. “I’m sorry to be rude, but-“ Switzerland was cut off by thundering footsteps. The nation instantly flushed red and covered his face with his hands, much to England and France’s confusion. However their unasked questions were answered when they saw Switzerland’s body in a pink dress. “Bonjour, Liechtenstein.”  
“What is it, Liechtenstein? Go back to your room; I don’t want you around this sick pervert.” Switzerland said, looking up from his hands. Before Liechtenstein could reply, England got to his feet. “No need to worry. We are leaving. If you don’t mind, we will most likely be passing through your property with the others so make sure we don’t get shot this time.” England said, wincing at the movement of his own arm. France frowned. “Can’t we just –“France stopped talking upon Switzerland and England’s glare. “Fine.” He muttered, standing as well.


	5. Chapter 5

With that they left Switzerland’s house, returning to their camping site in an awkward silence. When they got there, it appeared the other nations had left. Before either of them could speak, a loud voice shouted somewhere from the trees. “Hey dudes, I found ‘em!” Soon there was the sound of breaking twigs as the other nations tumbled over. “We woke up and – hey what happened to your arm dude?” America’s nose was almost touching England’s arm as he examined the bandages. “It’s nothing of your concern.” Britain growled in response. “I’m sorry to worry you all-“ Romano was suddenly storming up to France and Britain, looking furious. “I wasn’t worried for you two bastards!” He snapped. England and France exchanged confused glances.  
“Why on earth are you so angry?”  
“Because I’m stuck in this fat-ass’s body!” America didn’t seem to take offense to Romano’s words, or simply didn’t hear him. After that though, nobody really seemed to acknowledge Romano’s shouts of anger as they set off once more. This time know body was really leading the group, they were all mingled together as they continued down the path.  
It seemed Switzerland had kept his promise as they easily crossed his land without getting shot at. “Hey, Germany can we take a break?” Italy had been bugging Germany every so often with this request, only to get the response “Nien.”  
“But Germany, I’m hungry and I’m beginning to sweat!” Italy didn’t give up as he was ignored. “Germany pretty please!” Still, no response. “But you did what I asked when we were in bed together that one time!” Germany’s face had turned a bright red, and he glared at Italy. “Shut up!” However it was too late, the other countries have over heard. Curious gazes where burning into them now. “What is your problem, Italy?!” He rounded on him. “Germany, calm down. It’s not like we are surprised, we all saw it coming.” England said with a smirk. China was shaking his head. “So immature.” Germany grew steadily redder upon surveying every country’s reaction in turn. Russia was beaming at the two, while Britain and France were both smirking, America had gone into hysterics, China continued to shake his head, Prussia was snickering, Japan looked suddenly disgusted to be in Germany’s body, and Romano had a mixture of horror and distaste on his face. “YOU DID WHAT WITH MY BROTHER?! YOU FILTHY PATATOE BASTARD!” Romano yelled, advancing on Germany with a vein showing on his head. “Oh, I’m so coming over there to pull your hair!” He threatened.  
“Romano, it’s okay! It was really nice!” Italy piped up, and Romano changed his course to his brother. He wrapped his hands around Italy’s throat in a attempt to choke him. “Shut-up! Take that back or I will keep choking you!” England cleared his throat, still smirking. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s’ going on between you two exactly?” He asked, France standing next to him looking eager for the answer. Germany’s mouth had gone dry, and to his dismay Italy had pried Romano off and decided to answer for him. “We are best buddies to the end!” He said happily, wrapping his arms around Germany in a hug. Germany seemed to find his voice finally. “Let’s stop dwelling on such a personal subject, and get going please.” It was weird to see Germany blush…though in this case I appeared Japan was bright red. With a shrug the other countries agreed and continued to walk, Romano hissing threats to Germany as they walked on.  
France picked up his pace to walk next to Germany, pushing Romano out of the way. He placed a hand on Germany’s shoulder. “Ahonhonhon ~ there is nothing to be ashamed of Ludwig. We all have had our moments, even Mr. Mature China.” France said with a genuine smile. Germany grunted in response, still the color of a tomato. “Would it make you feel better if I tell you a little story of my own?” France didn’t wait for a response. “England visited my home to discuss a new law passed between our counties,” France was smiling at nothing in particular as he spoke. “I handed him a glass or two of wine and soon he was so wasted he couldn’t tell what was the floor and what was the ceiling.” He let out a laugh. Germany looked like he was about to say something, but before he could France continued. “I managed to get the poor drunk into my bed…He was a little confused the next morning, but to this day he doesn’t know what happened that night.” France had a dreamy look on his face at the memory. “And how does zat help me?” Germany growled. Before France could respond, they were interrupted by England’s voice. “You wine loving tool! What did you just say?!” Germany picked up the pace as the two started to bicker, leaving them behind to walk by himself at the front of the group.


	6. Chapter 6

The awkwardness only escalated after that. And it didn’t help that nobody could look at Germany and Italy with a straight face anymore. The bitterness between France and England had grown and they were shooting insults at each other any chance they got. Now a silence stretched over the travelling group. This didn’t last long, as Italy had exclaimed “Ciao!” Some looked at Italy in confusion while the rest simply tried to figure out where he was looking. What appeared to be Austria was running towards them, a skillet in his hands. “Prussia?” Hungary’s voice came from Austria’s body when she caught up to them. Her gaze was on Italy, and her confused look was understandable as seeing Prussia’s eyes closed in a happy grin saying ‘ciao’ wasn’t exactly a everyday thing. The real Prussia on the other hand had burst out in a fit of laughter. “No vay! You and zat stupid Austria traded bodies?!” He cackled, leaning on Germany to stop himself from falling over in his outburst of obnoxious laughs. Hungary’s gaze shifted to Prussia, and she frowned gripping her skillet tighter. “Considering you switched bodies to, I don’t understand what’s so funny.” Almost as soon as she finished talking another person joined her, looking flustered. “Hungary, what are they doing here?” There was no mistaking Austria’s voice coming from Hungary’s body. Prussia had stopped laughing, however tears were forming in the corner of his eyes from the effort of containing his laughter as he stepped up. “The awezome Prussia is here with these –“America bounced forward, practically knocking Prussia over. “I’m the hero, and these dudes are here to back me up on our quest to get everything back to normal!” He looked at Prussia. “Sorry man, you were taking too long.”  
Eventually Austria and Hungary invited them into their home as apparently they were right outside of it. Italy seemed to be very happy to be in the home, much to Germany’s confusion. “I don’t get it,” He kept saying, “Weren’t you Austria’s slave? Why are you so happy to be back here?” Italy didn’t seem to have a response. Italy made himself at home, making Austria scowl at him. Within moments Italy had made his way towards the all-to-familiar piano and stared out the windows behind it. “Germany! Germany!” He said eagerly. “That’s the stream I told you about! Where me and Holy Rome swam naked together!” Silence greeted his words, interrupted by England. “Crimeny, what don’t you two talk about?” Germany flashed England a glare, and made a face as he heard Italy shouting for him again. The other nation had somehow managed to run down a different hallway already and was peering happily into a room. “Ve ~ this was my old bedroom! And over there –“ Germany raised his hand up. “Stop.” He said firmly. Italy looked a little hurt, but brightened up later for no particular reason.  
Soon most of the nations were seated; some had to stand as there weren’t enough chairs. Hungary was beaming at everyone, while Austria had his arms crossed. “You could’ve called before showing up uninvited. “ He muttered.  
“Yes, well we weren’t exactly planning on the visit.” England replied, making sure his back was turned to France who was staring moony-eyed at Austria. “Then maybe you should go.” Austria’s words caused Hungary to look up angrily at him, though she stayed silent.  
Much to Italy’s disappointment they left after that, walking along the path in awkward silence once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Feet dragging, the group continued on reluctantly. “Hey, who’s that dude?” Everyone narrowed their eyes at America’s words, trying to see who he was talking about. Sure enough the figure of a man was ahead of them, but it was hard to make out. Cautiously now, the group edged on until they could make out features on the unknown man. “Who’s that?” America asked loudly. The man was young, having short blonde straw hair with almond-shaped green eyes.  
“I’m Canada!” The man replied, sounding exasperated, a polar bear peeking out from behind his legs. “No way, dude!” America said, clapping him on the back. “America? You look different…what’s this all aboot?” The man’s voice seemed to be naturally quiet. America opened his mouth to respond, but the words never came as a second man joined them. Now he looked like Canada. He had short blonde hair with a curl hanging over his face. However he looked rather clueless and confused. “This is like, totally lame.” He greeted them, frowning.  
There was no question that it was Poland. “What are you dudes doing together?” America asked curiously. Poland took the liberty of answering him. “We were like, talking after the last world conference. And I invited him over, because like he seems really nice! Plus I wanted to make Lithuania, like totally jealous that I have more friends than him.” His words were greeted with silence that lasted for a few moments.  
“Right, well as America was about to say,” England spoke up, shooting a glare at Poland, “Some blokes called Picts have cursed us, and now we have all switched bodies. We are on a mission to get those wankers back.” Poland looked happy at England’s words. “Not to worry, the Great Polsky will join you! And like, Canada will come to!” He announced. Canada looked taken aback at being volunteered to go on such a trip, but stayed quiet. Or at least, know body heard him speak. “You aren’t invited.” England growled through clenched teeth. Poland merely grinned, shaking a finger in front of the brits face. “Someone forgot the Poland rule! Whatever I want goes! And I am like totally coming you guys, like it or not!” England looked as if he were about to punch the blonde. “We already have enough idiots on this mission.” England hissed, making sure to make a small gesture towards France. The French-man stepped forward, and spoke as England started to protest. “Calm down, I got this. I have been dealing with people like this for centuries.” France reassured him. “Wait a tick, you can do something wrong for century’s?” England replied bitterly. The insult was overlooked as France started to talk with Poland.  
However, England wasn’t listening as something had caught his eye. He could’ve sworn he saw a green speck a little way off. Without a word, he walked toward it, receiving curious stares. The English-man stopped next to a tree, a stupid grin plastered on his face. “Flying Mint-bunny! I knew it was you! Come to visit me have you?” He laughed, staring at a bare space of ground behind the tree.


End file.
